


125 Years

by Zoadgo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant Major Character Death (mentioned), F/M, Fluff, Spoilers for Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: Waking up in space, Emori expected. Waking up 125 years later is a bit of a surprise, but hey, who is she to complain?





	125 Years

Emori closes her eyes one second, trying desperately not to freak out because even after her time on the Ark, small spaces are still not her closest friend, and the next she’s opening them to a pneumatic hiss and warm air sliding over her chilled skin. She sits upright rapidly, thinking something must have gone wrong, because there’s no way that was ten years. A hand grips her shoulder, and Emori blinks up at Raven.

“Woah there, it’s all good,” Raven says softly, and Emori looks around the room. Most of the pods are still frosted over, only a handful open. She sees Bellamy and Clarke, waking Echo and Madi in turn, and someone she doesn’t recognize. She squints trying to place him.

“What happened?” Emori asks, turning her attention back to Raven. “That didn’t feel like ten years.”

“Well…” Raven trails off awkwardly, looking over at the strange man, “It wasn’t.”

“So what went wrong? Why are we waking up early? And who’s he?” Emori rapid fires questions in her confusion, and Raven frowns, just that little bit that Emori knows means she’s desperately sad, and just trying not to show it. Emori reaches up and covers Raven’s hand with her own, a show of support. “Raven, it’s okay, you can tell me.”

“We’re not early. We’re late.” Raven drops that bombshell, and Emori frowns, no less confused by the revelation. “By about one hundred and fifteen years? And that’s, uh, Monty and Harper’s son.”

The signs of sorrow show a little more in Raven’s eyes as she looks at the man, and Emori’s heart sinks. Over a hundred years, and Monty and Harper had a child. A hollowness settles in her throat and she can’t look at Raven as she asks, “Are they-”

“They lived a good life,” Raven interrupts her, voice a little scratchy, and Emori nods.

“It’s what they wanted,” Emori mutters. It’s true, all Monty had ever wanted was a quiet life, a life of peace, with Harper by his side. And Harper, well, she wanted an end to the nightmares. And end to torture, and killing, and isn’t living out her days with Monty and her son just the perfect end? Emori’s sadness lasts only a moment on that realization; mourning is not exactly the way of the friekdreina and their end wasn’t sad, she imagines.

“So why are we waking up now?” Emori asks, and Raven jumps a little, as if she had been lost in her own thoughts.

“Well, long story short, Earth is dead. But Monty-” Raven chokes up for a moment and clears her throat, “Monty found us a new planet. It took us a while to get here, but- Well, it’s time to go build a new home.”

For a moment, Emori is so dreadfully tired, despite having apparently slept for around one hundred and twenty-five years. How many times do they have to flee, how many times does she have to carve out a new life and a new home? From her very birth, she’s been running, and every time things settle, the world ends. Is it even worth it?

But then Raven squeezes her shoulder and smiles at her, and Emori can’t help but smile back. Because of course it is, and now she’s got a family to help her do it. With them by her side, this can be an adventure, rather than a Herculean task. Emori perks up in an instant and swings her legs to the ground, releasing Raven’s hand as she stands. To think that she should see an alien planet, when it was her lot in life to be killed at birth, Emori can’t be too sad about that.

“I’m gonna go wake Shaw up. We can go over everything in more detail before we wake the rest of them,” Raven says, and Emori nods.

As Raven walks away, Emori gets up and stretches, amazed at the fact that she doesn’t actually feel sore or weak. She understand the tech more than she ever would have thought possible, and yet that still seems a bit much like magic to her. With a deep breath of filtered air, Emori clears the last of the doubt from her mind and walks over towards Monty and Harper’s son. She didn’t actually get his name, introducing herself might not be a bad idea.

He’s standing next to a pod, studying the screen attached to it, and Emori notices before he opens it that it’s Murphy’s cryo-chamber. Some strange impulse drives her to sprint the last few steps and grab the man’s hand as it hovers just above the button to wake him up. He jumps and looks up at her, understandably startled.

“Oh jeez, Emori, you- Sorry, I’m- Uh-” The man stammers, and Emori can definitely see the resemblance. She shakes her head with a small, sad smile and lifts his hand away from the screen.

“Monty and Harper’s kid, I know,” Emori fills in the blanks in his speech, and he looks grateful.

“Jordan, is my name.” Jordan winces and gives her a rueful smile, “Sorry, I’m still bad at this whole ‘meeting people’ thing.”

Emori pats Jordan on the shoulder, feeling far more at ease with him than she would have thought possible after just a few minutes. It’s something in the eyes and smile, and his bearing; it feels like she’s in Monty and Harper’s room again, right after she broke up with Murphy, when her heart was broken and their brightness was the only thing she could think of to turn to.

“You’re doing fine. Just,” Emori pauses and looks down at the frost obscured face of the man she loves, “I’ll wake this one up.”

“Oh, of- of course. You got it.” Jordan steps away from the screen, and Emori nods at him in gratitude. Gratitude which only last about five seconds, as he doesn’t leave further than simply taking a few steps back, still watching her. 

“Maybe a bit of privacy?” Emori suggests, and Jordan blushes.

“Oh, yes, right, of course. Because the two of you-” Jordan clears his throat awkwardly and turns, walking over towards Clarke and Madi, speaking too loudly, “Madi! Or is it Heda? Which do you prefer-”

Emori tunes him out with a shake of her head and a half laugh, turning her attention back to Murphy. They had been on the mend when they’d gone under, and as far as either of them are concerned no time has passed. But… Emori reaches out and lays her hand on the top of the pod. Who’s to say if love is enough, especially now.

With a sigh, Emori activates the waking protocol, and Murphy’s cryo-chamber slides open, releasing him into the world much as a bug from a cocoon. She can’t help but think of the bugs she and Murphy had eaten in their time living in caves, and she smiles. Murphy opens his eyes slowly and looks up at her, and she can’t help it. She loves him so much, and the world is so confusing, she would very much like to have that one thing to ground her.

So Emori cups Murphy’s jaw gently in her mutated hand, the one he’s never shied away from, and she leans down. Something deep within her sighs in relief at the touch of their lips, as if all's right with the world now that she can touch him. Murphy kisses her back, gentle and sweet, and Emori practically melts into him. It’s only the vague knowledge that they’re probably holding up the information session that holds her back, and Emori glows with pleasure at the way Murphy tries to follow her when she pulls back.

“You know, it’s been one hundred and twenty-five years since our last kiss?” Emori chuckles, brushing her thumb over his cheek.

“Plenty of time for you to forgive me, huh?” Murphy smirks up at her, and her heart melts. Forgive him? No, never. But accept that she still loves him, and see that he can be better? Absolutely. There’s a quiet moment, and then Murphy’s cocky expression falls into a frown and creases of confusion, “Wait, how long?”

Emori turns away with a laugh as Murphy pushes himself upright, a vague sort of panic to his movements, “Time to wake up, John. It’s a brave new world. Literally.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% based off of [a post on tumblr](http://haihefa.co.vu/post/176829578899/if-no-one-makes-i-havent-in-125-years) \- "if no one makes “i haven’t ____ in 125 years” jokes then what’s the point"
> 
> i just,,, i need emori to be happy, okay.
> 
> eternal thanks to Ets for editing this in a heartbeat, and to you guys for commenting, reading, and leaving kudos!
> 
> [tumblr](http://jonnmurphy.tumblr.com)


End file.
